


Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

by thorkiship18



Series: Wicked Trilogy [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Thor, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Loki, Jealous Thor, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Pining Steve, Possessive Steve, Possessive Thor, Protective Thor, Reaper Steve, Thor loves anything sweet, Transmogrifier Bruce, Werewolf Thor, Witch Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor hide from the forces that threaten their lives while uncovering the secrets of Loki's past life. It'll take more than a witch and a werewolf to stop the storm that's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a one-shot, but I've been encouraged to make this a series. I hope you all enjoy! Things are gonna get wicked!

It's been 8 months since Thor met the charismatic and stubborn witch that was Loki, and he was grateful. Grateful that despite knowing Loki could initiate Armageddon, he would stand by his side. Loki would often tease Thor about making him his pet resulting in Thor chasing him around their secluded house for half an hour. 

So yeah, Thor was happy. Still never learned his last name but happy nonetheless. At least until Loki cooked dinner. 

"Loki..."

"Thor, eat your damn vegetables." Loki chided.

Thor pushed around his steamed broccoli with his fork and scrunched up his face. It's so...

"Gross."

Loki rose an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "If you don't eat it, you're not getting the apple pie I was planning on baking."

Thor reluctantly shoveled down everything on the plate and grinned at the witch eagerly. Loki ate in silence as Thor eyed him like a puppy.

* * *

 

_Loki opened his eyes to see himself in the same location he was the other times he fell asleep. The grass tickled his bare feet as the wind whipped through his longs black hair. The large tree that stood in the center of the meadow he was in, had it's tree branches stretching out to different points in the sky. That's when he heard the voice._

_"You have returned."_

_Loki turned around to see...him. It was definitely him although...older with longer hair._

_"Who...are you?"_

_The man smiled in response and clasped his hands behind his back. "Young one, that answer should be obvious, yes?" And he winked._

_The words left Loki's lips before he could stop them. "Lokir..."_

_"Aye. And it has come to my attention that you're being hunted?"_

_Loki looked down and mumbled, "Yes...apparently because of you." Loki glanced up at his ancestor and continued._

_"Why do I have to bring on the end of the world? It just so happens that I like my world and certain people in it."_

_Lokir sighed and frowned, forehead creasing. "It is, how you humans say now, 'complicated'? Everything that has happened and will happen is because of me. For that, I am truly sorry."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"Young one, you must pay attention for we have little time left: You must take Thor and leave soon. Danger is coming your way. More so than last time."_

_Loki had so many questions fluttering around in his head. He asked the first one._

_"Is there anything you can do to help me?"_

_Lokir Laufeyson chuckled silently. "Personally, no. However, in the times when I was still alive, I...befriended a certain individual. He's likely to still be alive today. Seek him out. Stephen Rogerio."_

_Loki nodded and made a mental note of the name. "Thank you, Lokir."_

_"I have faith in you, Loki. May The Ancients guide your way."_

* * *

 

Loki shot up in the bed he shared with Thor, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Of course, this woke up the werewolf.

"Loki, what's up? Bad dream?"

Loki rushed out of the bed and towards the dresser for clothes. "Thor, we have to go now. We're not safe."

Thor immediately rushed to Loki's side and halted his movements. "Relax. Just slow down and explain what's going on with you."

Just then, they heard the sound of the living room window being shattered.

"Or we can finish packing this shit up and go!" Loki whispered. 

Thor quickly and quietly shut the bedroom door and wiggled into a pair of jeans. 

Loki went into the bathroom to come out with Thor's red hoodie and the boxers he was wearing to sleep. Thor's mouth would've been watering if they're lives weren't in danger. 

The house shook as a small explosion happened somewhere in the building. 

"Basement." Loki spat out. He dropped the bags he was packing and grabbed Thor's hand heading for the door. "We're leaving. Get ready." 

Thor grinned and unclasped his silver bracelet and tucked it away. "Finally." He pulled Loki flush against his bare chest. "Hold on."

Thor whipped open the door, claws extended and fangs bared, and threw Loki into the large hallway. 

Loki, in mid air, shot magic bolts at two hunters and kicked a third in his face upon landing. As he got his footing, Loki was grabbed by an unseen hunter. Hands behind his back, Loki cried out to Thor.

Having heard the witch, Thor roared and pounced the hunter, ripping his throat out. Thor looked at Loki with his piercing blue eyes. He nodded to him and zipped down the stairs. 

Shouts and gunfire, as well as screaming, resonated in the house causing Loki to regain his senses and run after Thor.

The living room was a disaster area. Furniture overturned and glass littering the area. Thor, in the center, was breathing heavily, softly growling. Loki carefully stepped over to him helping him up. 

"Come on, puppy. We gotta go."

Voices of several men were heard outside. One's in particular was loud and clear: "You know the orders! Capture the witch. Use light force. Kill the wolf, if necessary."

As Thor's fangs peered from his mouth, Loki placed a hand on Thor's bare shoulder. "Go to the basement and take of the rest. I got this." He didn't let Thor respond as he teleported onto the lawn.

Loki looked around and assessed the situation. 

Five hunters.

All holding steel batons.

Guns on their sides. Laced with magic nullification bullets.

Easy.

"So the bitch reveals himself. Here I was about to drag your skinny ass out here." Said the cocky looking son of a bitch.

"I don't like to keep company waiting."

The man smirked and snapped his fingers.

The men advanced on Loki batons raised.

Loki dodged and sidestepped their attacks and force punched a hunter. As they came at him, he returned the favor full force. Using the martial arts taught to him by his mentor, Loki kicked and spun in a flurry of movement. 

With four hunters down, Loki turned to the asshole who stood slack jawed. 

"The wolf and I are leaving. Don't bother coming for us." Loki turned away and moved towards the house.

"You little shit. You have no idea what's coming do you? You have no idea what's at stake!"

Loki turned around and teleported in front of the hunter. "You attack my house. You threatened my boyfriend. And you disrespected me. SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Loki's eyes turned otherworldly green and his voice distorted as his temper rised.

The hunter was visibly scared and took off running. Thor ran outside after hearing Loki. They both watched the man run until he was out of sight. 

Thor turned to Loki then. "What happened? What did he say?"

"Nonsense. Come on. We gotta see Tony."

* * *

 

"Loki! Thor! Thank god! The hunter feed is out of control. Everyone is looking for you and where's your pants?"

Loki stood in Tony's living room with only Thor's hoodie and boxers on looking exhausted. Thor sat on the couch prying Sour Patch Kids from his pocket. Since they've been together, Loki had noticed that Thor's nervous habit involves eating mass quantities of sugar. Maybe being a werewolf also prevented you from obtaining diabetes. 

"Didn't have time to dress up for my attackers, Anthony." Loki grumbled. He sat next to Thor who kissed his forehead gently. "All I know now is that they want me alive for some reason."

Tony sighed running his hands through his hair. "Okay I'll find that out soon but any progress on the ancestor thing?"

"Couple of weeks ago, we found out that Lokir may have traveled here in the city when it wasn't a city, at least." Thor tried. 

Loki remembered his dream then. "Lokir visited me in my dreams, before the hunters attacked. He warned me that something bigger is coming and that I need to find someone named Stephen Rogerio."

"Well I'll get on that right now. You two need to sleep. I'll find this guy, Lo. Don't worry."

Tony left into his bedroom leaving Thor and Loki.

"I never thought that I would have a say at the end of times. Never thought it'd be this close too." Loki chuckled. 

Thor offered him some candy which he eagerly accepted. "You'll save us. From what, I'm not sure. But I believe that you can." He picked Loki up and carried him over his shoulder.

"Ah! You big oaf, let me down." Loki laughed.

"I wish to carry you. Do not deny me." Thor spoke like some king of a far away land.

He carted Loki to the spare room where they gently made love.

* * *

 As Thor dug into the pancakes sitting before him, Tony gave Loki a knowing smirk from his coffee mug. Loki blushed and went back to his crosswords.

* * *

 

"Well good news and bad new. Which do you wanna hear?" Tony announced, eying his tablet.

"Bad, please."

Tony tapped a few times on the tablet and the flatscreen displayed his findings.

"So, Stephen Rogerio? Nothing. He no longer exists. However, I managed to find someone with a similar name. Now this is just theory and speculation but this man," Tony pulled up a picture of a guy with slightly spiked blonde hair with blue grey eyes. His smile was charming as it was devious. Loki stared intently into those eyes, feeling familiarity.

"He's Steve Rogers. Owner of the nightclub, SHIELD, located downtown. Men and Ladies throw themselves at him all the time. Makes me look bad, but I still have more money than him."

Thor rolled his eyes and munched on a Cinnabon. "Where's the ladies, Mr. Stark?"

"Around....ish. Look, my sex life doesn't matter. What matters is that this guy might be--"

"It's him." Loki said finally. "It's him. I know."

Thor raised an eyebrow at the witch. "You sure? How do know? See him in the dream too?"

Loki shook his head. "No...no I think...I don't know. I've seen him--well Lokir knew him. Maybe that's why I recognized him."

Loki stretched his hand and used his magic to take Tony's tablet. "The nightclub, does it have an address?"

"At the top, why? What're you gonna do?" 

Loki looked up and grinned at both men. 

"We're going clubbing."

* * *

 "Loki, next time you have a crazy-stupid idea like this, I'll kill you before I even object."

Tony bitched about the situation ever since they left the apartment. He wore business casual clothing because he absolutely refused to let Loki pick out his outfit. However, he was susceptible to Loki's hair altering magic which caused it to be gelled and slicked back. In his head, he had every right to be bitchy.

"Relax. I'm just helping us blend in a bit." He said as he magically made a tad bit of eyeliner appear around his eyes and putting on fake hipster glasses.

"You just like dressing us up." Thor piped up, fiddling with his man-bun.

"Yeah that too." Loki grinned. "Come on. Let's nab us an immortal...whatever he is."

Loki linked Thor and Tony's arms with his own and entered the club. Immediately they were noticed, all eyes on them, causing Thor to growl low in his throat. 

"Hey, relax. I'm all yours, pup." Loki teased. Thor relaxed at the young witch's remark and pulled him closer.

"Alright, Loki, what's the plan?" Tony said, winking at an overly dressed drag queen.

Loki tried a locator spell but fell short. "He's here in the building, that much is certain. He's blocked from magic."

Tony groaned under the loud music playing. "Great! Well then, I'm goin for a drink. God knows I need one. Get me when you find the guy." He detached himself from Loki and headed for the bar.

Thor pulled Loki from behind and swayed their hips. 

"Thor...what are you doing? We have to find Steve."

"Mm yes we do. Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, right?" 

Loki smiled and turned towards Thor. "Yeah what the hell. Let's party."

The music changed to a remix of Shake It Off by Taylor Swift. Everyone in the crowd screamed in delight and began dancing wildly. 

Thor grabbed Loki's hips and danced along with the people. Loki suddenly felt a chill down his spine. He was being watched. He knew it was silly seeing as how  _everyone_ around was looking and drinking and dancing. His unease was sensed by the bigger man. 

"You ok?" Thor said in his ear. He was holding Loki close like he was precious. 

"Yeah...yeah I'm good."

Thor kissed the top of his head. "Gonna go to the bathroom. Be back in a sec." The heat from the werewolf was gone leaving Loki alone. He decided to head out to the back alley for a bit of air.

* * *

 

"So I said to the guy, 'No! Do I look like a rabbit to you?'" The little group who Tony was telling his joke to, laughed and giggled.

Tony took another shot of, what the bartender called, "Helicarrier's Delight" and slunk an arm around his new friend, Bruce. 

"Bruce, in the 30 minutes that I've known you I gotta say, you get me." 

Bruce chuckled slightly, the shy little guy.

"Yes well...you're very forthright about a lot."

"Damn right I am!" Tony yelled, downing another shot. "Next three rounds are on me!"

Tony's entourage cheered and clapped happily. That's when Thor walked up.

"Hey Tony--good god you smell like you're bathing in alcohol." Thor scrunched up his nose and turned his head.

"Bruce, this is the werewolf I was telling you about, Thor Odinson. Weird name."

Bruce and Thor exchanged quick hellos before Thor realized what the shorter man just admitted. 

"Tony, what the hell!?" Thor growled.

"Relax! It's all good. Bruce is one of the good guys. He's a...a um..."

Bruce turned back to Thor. "I'm a transmogrifier. Like a shape shifter only more smarter."

Thor, taken aback, spoke again. "Oh. Well that's kinda cool actually. Welcome aboard? I guess. Anyway, have you seen Loki?"

Tony's face went from amused to serious. "No. I thought he was with you. Dammit, Thor!"

"What!? Don't yell at me! I told him I was going to the bathroom. And might I add that nightclub bathrooms are seriously long, like what the hell!?"

Bruce raised a glass at Thor's statement.

Tony grabbed Bruce's glass and downed it. "Great. Let's find the destroyer of mankind."

* * *

 Loki stood in the alley with his back to the door. He smiled as the man he presumed was Thor touched his shoulders.

"Sorry, Thor. Had to get some air."

"Who's Thor?" 

Loki spun around fast with lightning crackling in his hand. That's when he stared into Steve Rogers eyes. "You...you're...."

Steve looked shocked as well. "Lokir? Is that...no..."

Loki frowned and stared up at Steve. "No, I'm jus--"

Steve held Loki's head in his hands and kissed him passionately. Loki was stunned and mesmerized by the gall of this tall, blonde,....hot--no!

* * *

 

Thor opened the back door to find Steve basically molesting his boyfriend's face. Steve must've sensed his presence because he then stopped kissing Loki and turned to Thor, who was fuming.

"Get your fucking hands away from my boyfriend!" Thor growled, fangs and claws extended.

Steve looked confused then he smirked. The fucking nerve. "Oh. I see. Funny you should say that. He's actually mine."

Both Thor and Loki looked at Steve with wide eyes. Tony, with yet another shot in hand, nudged Bruce.

"Oh shit. So didn't see that one coming."

* * *

 Bruce, Thor, and Steve sat quiet in Tony's living room. Thor constantly stared daggers at Steve while Tony and Loki spoke silently in the kitchen.

"Tony...what's going on? What're they doing?"

"Just sitting there...Thor looks like he's gonna snap his neck in two."

Loki groaned and covered his face. He slumped down to sit on the floor "This is so not how I pictured this."

Tony knelt down. He pried Loki's hands away. "Now now...I feel the same way. Loki, I have to ask. Why did you kiss Mr. Mysterious?"

"He fucking kissed me!" Loki hissed. "He kissed me and I was too shocked to do anything. But you wanna know the scary thing? It felt so...familiar. Like I kissed him before. Oh god. This is so fucked up."

"We'll find out the truth. I promise." 

After the talk, Loki and Tony got up and gracefully walked into the living room, where Thor kissed the witch with a heated passion. Steve clutched the arms of the chair he was sitting in, knuckles white. Thor smirked.

 "Alright, listen up," Tony said. "Before we begin, let's address the elephant in the room." He looked directly at Steve who sat back, right leg resting on his left knee and hands folded together.  "Douche McDoucherton here kissed our beloved Loki No-Last-Name. We just need to get past it in order to move onward into battle. Agreed?"

Loki blushed and looked down. Thor gripped Loki tighter. Bruce sipped his tea. Steve sighed, loudly. 

"Agreed."

Then Loki, "Agreed." Followed by Thor's grunt of a response.

"Good." Tony continued. "Now back to business. Steve, explain." 

"Explain...what exactly?"

Loki stood up and spoke. "Who you are. What you are. Why you claim that you're my boyfriend."

Steve stood as well and sauntered over to the window. "Easy. I'm Steve Rogers, originally known as Stephen Rogerio. Lokir's former confidant slash lover. Born in--"

"Wait wait WAIT! Back up! Did you just say LOVER?" Loki croaked.

Steve nodded. "Um yeah. Anyway. He took a liking to me after I aided him in a research project. Crossed paths a couple more times then I courted him. I...we never went anywhere without each other," He looked directly at Loki. "I loved you. I felt it every time I looked at you."

The use of the word 'you' instead of 'him' was not missed on Loki and it certainly wasn't missed on Thor. 

"I couldn't understand how he died exactly. It's like he disappeared from the face of the earth. And I'd know if he died! It's in my occupation."

Tony's eyebrow went way up. "Which is?"

"Oh, permit me. I'm a reaper."

"Like...grim reaper?" Bruce finally said, nervous.

Steve chuckled and sat back down. "Not exactly....I'm  _the_ reaper. No one else like meee. Even have a scythe."

"Um...s-splendid."

Loki quietly spoke up. "I remember. I...remember what you used to say, 'None shall accept me, None shall embrace me.."

Steve got back up again and made his way to Loki, both recalling. "I am death in corporal form. None are above me...save you."

Steve cupped Loki's cheek with cold, gentle hands. He looked down at the witch with such blinding admiration that it overwhelmed Loki.

"I uh, I think we need to call it a night. I'm going to bed." Loki turned on his heel and went for the guest room.

Thor cracked his neck and if looks could kill an immortal soul harvester, Steve would be on the floor.

Tony scooped up Bruce's arm into his. "Yeah good idea. Come on, Bruce. You can sleep in my bed." Despite his feeble protests, Bruce was dragged into Tony Starks bedroom. 

Thor continued to stare Steve in the eyes, furious. "Loki is mine. No matter what you had in the past, I'm his future."

"He's stil Lokir. Everything about him is exactly how he was before. Loki is Lokir reborn and as long as he's here and wants me around, I'm staying." Steve leaned against the wall.

Thor turned away to the guest room and slammed the door. 

Steve tried not to end Thor's life when he heard the unmistakable sounds of love making.

* * *

 

"So when I looked into Tony's room this morning, I saw him cuddling Bruce! The funny thing was, Bruce was cuddling back." 

Thor laughed in that sexy rugged way he does. "Yeah they're cute together."

* * *

 

The group joined up again in the living room by 11:00 am. Bruce and Tony were being a little bit more affectionate which was nobody's business. Loki took the floor immediately.

"Okaaay...so. Steve, a while ago, Thor and I found out that Lokir came here to New York when...it wasn't a city. If you were with him, what happened?"

"Damn...that was like...a thousand years ago. Uh let's see. We were here looking for Mjolnir and--"

"Wait who's Mjolnir?" Tony chimed in.

"He was Lokir's pet Lightning Dragon."

The room was deathly silent.

"Damn...that's...yeah..."

"So anyway, we're there looking for Mjolnir, who wasn't our pet yet might I add, and he starts getting these freak headaches and he started chanting spells in this weird language."

Loki sat next to Steve, much to Thor's dismay. "Do you remember anything that was said? At all?"

Steve took Loki's hand in his. "Alvalach seara mhyia thu. Roslya lupina Ull radovin."

Loki's eyes fluttered as he stared into Steve's. "What does that mean?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. I thought you'd know."

Loki got up and put on his hoodie. "No...but I know someone who might."

"Who?" The group said in unison.

Loki rubbed the back on his head sheepishly. 

"Uh well...no one really...just my dad."

* * *

 The group stood outside the three story townhouse located in Greenwich Village.

 "Damn, Lo. You grew up here?" Tony said.

"Uh yeah actually. Pretty nice."

"Pretty nice? Dude, your dad must have a lot of money."

Loki fished out a key from his back pocket. "He's a doctor...among other things."

"Like what?" Thor inquired. 

Loki looked at the door before opening it. He was visibly nervous. "It's better if you see for yourself."

Thor kissed Loki, love in his eyes. "I don't see why you're nervous. I've never met your father. Surprised he hasn't charmed me into thinking I'm a squirrel or something."

Loki groaned. "He did that to my date in high school. Ugh. What a tough night."

Loki opened the door and smiled. The place was just as he remembered. Colorful and vibrant. The smell was the same as ever. Strawberries and Lilacs. In front of them was the main hall which held the grandest staircase Thor ever saw.

"So what else does he do."

"Welcome. I had not expected visitors, and it is greater still to be surprised by my only child. Who hasn't come by in years."

A voice sounded from the very top of the stairs. A man stood tall and proud, broad shoulders and elegant posture. He was wearing a red suit ves with a a white button up dress shirt and black slacks. His shoes were expertly polished and shone in the sun coming from the windows. 

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes a bit. "Hi dad. Everyone this is--"

"I am Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, expert neurosurgeon and Sorcerer Supreme." He said descending down the steps.

"Nice title." Steve ground out, earning him a playful nudge by Loki.

"He's also my mentor. Taught me everything I know today."

He reached the bottom step and ran to his son who met him halfway for a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah...I missed you too, dad." Loki said, choking back a sob.

"I know my son. I did too. But you're here now. And I'm guessing you need my help."

Loki only nodded in his father's embrace.

Thor stepped up next to Loki at that time. "Nice to meet you Mr. Strange. I'm Thor Odinson, Loki's boyfriend."

Loki untangled himself from his father and held Thor's hand. "Yeah I forgot to tell you that. He saved me from hunters 8 months ago."

Doctor Strange looked furious. "What?! Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped!"

"Hey! Slow your roll, kay? I thought I had it under control. Turns out, this thing is bigger than me..."

"What 'thing'? Loki are you in danger?"

Tony took it upon himself to cut in at that time. "Actually, the world's in danger. Little Spell Slinger Junior here is the descendant of a Norse sorcerer who has the power to kill us all. So there's that...Oh MY GOD, LOKI! Your last name is Strange!? Ahaha!"

* * *

 

After a yelling match with Strange, Loki promptly shut himself into his old room. He never realized just how big it was until he laid in his king sized bed.

He buried his face in his pillow as he heard a knock on his door. "Ugh. Go away!"

Knock Knock Knock

"I said go away, Thor."

"It's not Thor." Steve purred in Loki's ear.

Loki shot up right in his bed and curled up to the headboard. "Jesus, Steve! Almost gave me a heart attack. How'd you do that?"

Steve laid back on the bed, hand behind his head. "I'm the reaper. I can do anything." He winked and flashed a wolfish grin at Loki.

"What do you want, Steve? I'm kinda sulking."

He chuckled and replied, "Just checking on you, Love. And sulking doesn't suit you. Does nothing for your everlasting beauty."

Loki's cheeks burned and he laughed shyly. "You don't know what suits me..."

Steve sat up and lifted Loki's chin. "But on the contrary, I actually do. I've known you for hundreds of years. I learned all of your mannerisms. Your faces when you thought really hard about something. Then I lost you. For a thousand years, I've lost you...and I'm not letting you go again." He pressed a sweet kiss to Loki's lips then. 

Loki attempted to resist but it was no good. He draped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed back with just as much passion.

Before I could go any further, Loki broke off the kiss. "No...I--I can't. This isn't right. I love Thor..."

"And I love you, Loki." Steve said, pressing the or foreheads together. 

"I--I need to think a sec. I need some air." Loki ran out of the room and out the back door, startling everyone.

"What's going on with Loki?" Bruce asked.

Thor got up from his chair and headed toward the door only to be stopped by Steve.

"No. It's a...it's my fault. Let him cool down."

Thor punched Steve in his face, causing his hand to break. The pain was erased quickly as the bones snapped back and reshaped themselves leaving his hand immaculate. 

"That would be cool if it wasn't also gross..." Tony said as he accepted the whiskey Strange offered him.

"You must understand. My son was...is different. He always was. Smarter than the average sorcerer and witch. Although he's extremely skilled in spells and hand to hand, he's not extremely good at displaying complex emotions at times...right now is best if we give him time."

"That seems to be all we have now. And it's running out fast." Steve said sadly.

* * *

Loki sat down on the back step. He touched his lips and felt the tingle of Steve's. He couldn't take this. Why was the universe always shitting on him? 

He got up and walked down the street. He didn't notice when he was grabbed from behind and drugged.

* * *

 

Loki woke up on a brown leather couch in an office of some kind. It all looked expensive. He was confused and scared and sat up when he heard a voice.

"Glad to see that you're awake."

Loki backed further into the couch. The man, whose hair was shaggy and brown as well as sprouting a trimmed beard, slowly approached him. 

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Loki whimpered. 

The man smiled then. "My name is Charles Xavier. And you're in a place I call 'The Brotherhood'."

 


End file.
